Crazier
by dd.01
Summary: SEQUEL TO PINKY SWEAR PROMISE. After being offered a record deal Bella is worried about what the distance will do to her new relationship with Emmett. Bella finds herself in quite a dilemma, LA? Nashville? Is Jeremy all he claims to be? She'll find out as her and Jasper embark on this journey together. New music, new friends, new beginnings...new struggles
1. Getting You Up To Speed

**Title: Crazier**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns anything Twilight Saga related and the songs are not mine either, I will give credit at the end of each chapter. Songs MIGHT be altered to suit the story line, I will let you know when this happens.**

* * *

**Pairing: Bella/Emmett, Jasper/Alice**

**Summary: After being offered a record deal Bella is worried about what the distance will do to her new relationship with Emmett. She decides to finish her last year of high school before she does anything drastic. Will her and Emmett be able to handle the stress of a long distance relationship or will they fall apart like people say they will. Bella finds herself in quite a dilemma, L.A? Nashville? Is Jeremy all he claims to be? She'll find out as her and Jasper embark on this journey together. New music, new friends, new beginnings…new struggles.**

* * *

**Some things you need to know that may have been confusing or forgotten from Pinky Swear Promise:**

Bella started this journey at 90lbs, gaining ten pounds from when she dated Aaron. Her total dropped weight was 50lbs leaving her at 80lbs when they broke up.

Emmett has blue eyes, and is 6'4".

Bella is 5'1", starting this story at 97lbs.

Jasper is 6'1", 170lbs.

Alice is 5'0", 105lbs.

Bella and Emmett never said "I love you" at the Superbowl, I took that out and I am moving that event to this story.

The school year for them will go until the end of May. I am a university student and I am finished in April, and I needed them to have a longer summer in Pinky Swear Promise, so I will stick with that plot.

Bella's birthday was May 29th, she came to Forks on June 2nd. Jasper's birthday was in late July.

Bella has not spoken to her mom since Jasper's birthday dinner.

* * *

**Cullen Family**

Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen

**Masen Family**

Don Masen, Tracy Masen, Edward Masen

**Hale Family**

Ben Hale, Kerri Whitlock-Hale, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, Rosalie Hale, Dylan Hale

**Swan Family**

Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan

**Allen Family**

Phil Allen, Rene Whitlock-Allen, Vicki Allen

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

We were all on our way to the after party, that's right…Cardinals won baby! I stopped to talk to Jeremy before I left and told everyone to wait for me by the car.

"Hey Jeremy… I just wanted to thank you… so much for this opportunity. I had an amazing time…so did Jasper." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella baby you won't believe it. I just got off the phone with my agency, how about we don't make this goodbye?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you…"

"I want to sign you. I want to sign you, Jasper, Max, Laura and Tim. You guys are gold together and I want to give you guys your jumpstart." I looked at him stunned. He wants to sign us… he wants us to start a career out of this… he wants… us… oh my God…

"NO WAY!" I started jumping up and down clapping and totally felt like Alice. I have been hanging around that pixie far too long! I didn't care though…this day could never go wrong!

"Oh I'm so glad you're on board! I'll get you my number and get the ball rolling. You guys can move to LA as soon as we get everything signed and-"

"Wait… hold on… what?" I looked at him, all excitement gone.

"What…" He asked confused.

"You want me to move to Los Angles? But… I have my last year of high school to finish…"

"Oh… right. That's okay then we can start as soon as you're finished! Oh baby you're going to love California…"

"But… Why can't we do this in Washington?" I couldn't move to LA… my family… my friends… Emmett…

"Because if you want to make it big you have to be in LA…are you saying no?" He asked disappointed.

"No! Of course not… I… Umm… can I think about this please? I need to talk to some people…" Jeremy smiled in understanding.

"Of course! Here is my card, I already have your info. I'll talk to my agency and we will be in touch." I looked at his card.

"Don't you worry Bella. You will see this is the best way and when you come around I will make the world see the outstanding talent you guys have. LA will make all your dreams come true." I nodded numbly and said goodbye.

Walking back to the car I thought long and hard about what I just did. _'Are you seriously considering moving to LA? What about your life in Forks?!' _my mind screamed at me. I was so quick to jump and not decline the offer… was I seriously willing to give up my home…for my dream?

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Emmett's smiling face asked me as I approached the car. I nodded and tried not to look at him…this was so hard…

"Hey now… you alright? What's wrong?" He tilted my chin up and I looked into his eyes. I forced a smile.

"Nothing…I couldn't be happier." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

How could I give this up?

* * *

**This was just an intro chapter, Chapter One is to follow! Enjoy!**


	2. We Will Never Stop Performing

**Here you go guys! What you've been waiting for! Get geared up and be ready for a bumpy ride!**

* * *

**Chapter One: We Will Never Stop Performing**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat with my friends and family at the after party and did my best to just enjoy the night…I had to. What else could I do? Tell them all that Jasper and I were just given a once in a lifetime opportunity but we'd have to move across the country? No…that would just open a whole big thing and tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was a celebration of family, friends, and the Cardinal's winning the Superbowl.

"Bella! God girl, you guys were incredible! We could hear you backstage…the crowd loved you guys!" Will said as he gave me a hug and shook Jasper's hand. I smiled to him and nodded.

"It was a blast! I can't thank you enough for doing that for us…I mean… I was terrified at first but I'm so glad we did it!" He grinned and nodded.

"I knew you'd be amazing." We small talked for a bit until a few of the other players called him over and he promised to visit more before the night was over. I understood though, I wanted him to enjoy the night with his team.

"You guys really were amazing! Ugh… it was such a good show!" Alice told us happily, clapping her hands together and I smiled to Jasper, who still looked like he was in disbelief.

"I knew you had it in you." Emmett told me, tossing his arm around my shoulders and I smiled happily. Emmett. My Emmett. His scene during the show was…it made my heart swell. I've spent so long…just thinking that love crashed and burned. And here it was…presenting itself in the form of a brown haired, blue eyed package. I nudged him and he kissed my temple.

"Oh YEA! GUYS!" Alice squealed and I knew it would have been way too loud, had it not been for the crazy loud music playing in the bar. They had rented out the whole bar for the after party and it was exclusive invite only. I laughed and gave her a curious look.

"You guys are official!" I grinned and looked to her skeptically.

"Oh yea…how did Emmett know I was ready for a relationship?" I asked her with humour and her eyes went wide.

"I uh…I mean… well…" I laughed and shook my head.

"It's ok Alice. Thank you. That was the best surprise ever!" She hugged me in relief and I smiled to Emmett who smiled back. It felt so… natural. Just he and I… surrounded by the ones we love. For the life of m I couldn't remember why I wanted to wait. I thought back to the songs I had written about him that he hadn't heard yet and couldn't help but get excited for him to hear them. I was never one to be able to vocalize my feelings…but in song form I was able to communicate exactly what I felt. He deserved to know.

"That game… holy shit guys. I still can't believe we were _there_." Ben said and I laughed. The others agreed and I remembered their reactions when I had told them. Emmett still couldn't wait to watch the video his mom took of me telling Carlisle. They all had the best reactions.

"I'll always remember my dad threatening to ground me if the tickets were fake." Everyone burst out laughing and my dad grinned cheekily.

"What? You'd deserve it!" The guys laughed but nodded.

"It's true Bella." Carlisle told me and I just laughed.

"Yea then you _stole my Jeep!_" I laughed looking at Emmett.

"You guys were too busy squealing! Ben and your dad needed to join the fun too!" He pretended to be angry and I just ruffled his hair.

"I just took you to the Superbowl. I get free passes for a year." I told him and everyone laughed again.

"Aaaand it begins." My dad said giving Emmett a wink and I just grinned to him.

"We'll see about that." He told me with a grin. He liked when I teased him though. We all chatted and "partied"…as much as any eighteen year olds can do in a bar in Arizona. Because the party was affiliated with the NFL underage drinking was NOT allowed. Us kids were given wrist bands to prevent us from being served. We didn't mind though, Emmett and Jasper had a few beers waiting for them in our suite and I could drive our dads home. We had decided to leave around 1am and Will made sure to give me a hug goodbye.

"Bella! We need to get together again soon Munchkin. I'll have some free time on my hands so I'll plan a trip to Washington and we can actually hang out. Sound good?" I nodded happily and told him to message me the details.

"I'll see you tomorrow though to return your car so we can say goodbyes then." He laughed, having forgotten and told me he'd see me tomorrow. Before I left I found Tim, Laura and Max and exchanged cell numbers and emails with them so we could stay in touch. They were thrilled and thanked me for everything…I returned the gratitude. I drove us all back to the hotel and we all decided to hang out in our suite for a bit.

"Man… what a day." Ben said as he sat down, cracking a beer with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and my dad. Alice poured herself a mixed drink from the mini bar and I surprised everyone by opening a beer myself.

"I think I can have one to celebrate." I said with a smile to my dad at his disapproving look. He broke into a grin and nodded.

"Hell yea you can!" I laughed at his demeanor, knowing it was the alcohol and adrenaline talking. He tossed his arm around me and put his beer can in the air.

"I want to propose a toast! Bella, Jasper…you killed it today. I mean…you guys were incredible. To Jasper and Bella! May big things come from this and your dreams be fulfilled!" Everyone toasted us and I clanked cans with Jasper, giving him a wink.

"Mmm! So… what's next guys?" Alice asked, swallowing her mouthful. I looked to Jasper and knew I couldn't tell him now. Not with everyone around. I smiled to him as he shrugged.

"When Bella and I were little…we'd put on these shows for the family. Always in our cowboy hats and boots…plaid shirts. How many guitars of our parents did we break?" I laughed at the memory, nodding.

"Quite a few." My dad chuckled. Jasper looked to me to continue.

"We would write our own horrible lyrics…our own off key music…even when it was just the two of us, eh Miss. Marie? Always performing." I nodded with a loving smile. "We had sleepover after sleepover…the best parts of my childhood involved you Bells. I don't know what's next for us…but what I do know is very simple. We will be great, we will be great together…and we will never stop performing." I was in tears by the end of his heartfelt speech and I threw myself into his arms for a hug.

"I love you, Jas." He kissed my hair and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

"I don't want to gooooo…" Alice said sadly as we checked out and brought our luggage out to the parking lot. I sighed in agreement. We didn't get much sleep last night, up til 3am! It was 7am now and we were just waiting for Will to show up and get the keys to his SUV from me.

"I don't want to go either, Alice. But we can always come back…right?" She nodded and sighed.

"At least I got a great tan." She said happily and I laughed softly. Emmett came up to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Feeling good?" He asked me and I looked up to him and nodded with a smile. He had been so concerned with me coming back to Phoenix…he didn't want me to feel hurt by the memories. I really hadn't had the time to feel upset though…the whole trip had been perfectly incredible. Jasper and I got to perform on an International stage, we all got in tourist stuff like the beach and shopping, Emmett and I were official… I was afraid to say it out loud…but everything has gone smoothly.

"Heya Munchkin." I heard a scratchy voice from behind me. I turned to see a tired looking Will, wearing sunglasses, grey sweatpants, a black tee, and a Superbowl hat. I laughed softly and went to hug him carefully.

"Hey handsome. How you feeling?" He sighed and chuckled a bit painfully.

"Well…I won't be driving." It was then that I saw another guy, Emmett build walk up to us.

"Guys, I don't know if you met last night. This is Conner Gull…he's got a baby on the way so he didn't drink much last night." I laughed and gave Conner the hug he offered and watched as he shook the guys hands and hugged Alice.

"Nice to meet you guys! Have fun last night?" We all nodded happily.

"Congrats on the halftime show guys! Blew us away!" Jasper and I thanked him, grinning to each other. I turned to Will.

"Like I said last night, I'll plan out a trip to Washington soon?" I nodded with a smile.

"We have lots of space between our families so don't worry about a place to stay. There will always be a guest room if you want to pop in." Ben said and Carlisle agreed. Will smiled and thanked them, saying goodbyes to everyone. He landed on me last and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much for coming…it meant a lot." He told me sadly and I put a hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't have missed it. Anytime…anywhere. You just let me know." He didn't let everyone see… but I could tell it choked him up. His parents had ditched him yesterday…and he was more upset than he let on. I gave him one more hug and he kissed my hair before pulling back.

"I'll see you guys soon." He said with a nod and we all climbed into the limo he had for us and set off for the airport.

"I feel so bad for him…how could his family just decide they don't care to watch him play in the Superbowl?" I snarled angrily to everyone. They all fell silent, a few nodding in agreement.

"He's so upset." I said sadly and shook my head. Emmett handed me my phone as it went off and I recognized Will's ringtone.

"_Thank you so much Bella…you think I did you this big favour bringing you guys down but…you did me the favour. Feels good knowing someone that actually cares wanted to watch." _

I sighed and shook my head.

"_Hey now…I had a blast with you these last few days, I only with we could have hung out more! Seriously…come visit. Soon. Stay as long as you'd like…you're like a brother to me…thank you for the amazing time. :) " _

I watched as he sent me a happy face back and I leaned back into Emmett's side, watching the familiar scenery pass us by. I felt Emmett scoop up my hand as everyone continued to talk about how much fun they had here in Phoenix. In truth, I had a blast too! I just had a lot to think about. I would need to talk to Jasper once we got back to Forks…he deserved to be apart of this decision too…but I don't know how thrilled he will be about needing to move to LA either. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder. The next few days would prove to be interesting.

* * *

**There you have it! The beginning of something magical!**


End file.
